trashpastafandomcom-20200215-history
The Curse of Pirate Lake
THE CURSE OF PIRATE LAKE - #3 ---- I recently moved to a lake called "Pirate Lake". It's called that because, according to legend, pirates used to live on this lake hundreds of years ago. There's this secret bottle that's apparently buried somewhere in the area. If opened, the spirits of the pirates will be unleashed, and a deadly curse will be placed on the lake. I highly doubt any of this is true. It's probably just a legend to make this boring lake seem more interesting. I was taking a stroll near the lake, until I was greeted by a very old looking man in a yellow rain coat. His right eye looked strange, and he had a white beard. He looked like a pirate himself. "Hey kid, do you know about the legend of Pirate Lake?" asked the old man. "Yes, I know everything about." I answered. The old man got a little closer to me and hunched over. "Do you believe in it...?" he asked. "No, of course not. There's no way it can be real" I answered back. The old man looked at me with a cold stern face and said "It's real... it's very real. Don't mess with that bottle over there. It will cause trouble!" The old man pointed to the woods to the right of us where the bottle was supposedly at, and he walked away. Man, that was really strange. I then walked back to my house. Hours later, I had to go walk my dog, Curag. By this time, it was already dark outside. I walked him near the woods, and I saw green smoke out of the ground. I tried to approach it, but my dog kept yanking on the leash, whimpering. I tied the leash to the tree, and went back near my house to grab a shovel. I come back, and try to dig up whatever was under the green smoke in the ground. The more I dug, the more smoke that came out. I dig even deeper, and struck something. I dig it out of the ground, and I'm shocked at what I see. It was a glowing green bottle with a note inside. No way, it can't be it... could it? Me and my dog went back home, so I can try and open this thing. I got a bottle opener and opened up the bottle. When I opened it, green smoke unleashed into the air and disappeared. I got the note out that was in the bottle, and it had weird writing on it. "denna dag våra andar kommer hämnas." I read the words out loud, and when I got done reading it, I heard to what sounded like a human groaning. It was echoing too. Eh, it was probably just me. I'm really tired anyway, so I'm going to bed. I wake up the next day, and breakfast is ready for me at the table. "Good morning, Dorate." greeted my Dad. I look down at the table, to see a bowl filled with green goop and slime. "Uhh... what is this stuff?" I asked. "It's breakfast! It's your favorite. Do you not like it anymore?" questioned my Dad. "What are you talking about? I don't even know what this stuff is!" I exclaimed in a confused voice. My Dad turns to my Mom chuckling. "Haha. Ol' little Dorate... being the jokester as always!" He then turns back to me and says, "Come on now, eat up." I picked at the green sludge with my spoon trying to figure it out what it was. Why are parents acting so strange? This isn't my favorite breakfast! I don't even know what this stuff is! Is this some kind of joke? "Why aren't you eating your breakfast?" asked my Mom. "Uh, I'm just not hungry. May I be excused for a moment?" I said in awkward tone. I ran from the table to the back door. I look outside, and there's green fog covering the entire area. It looks like someone unleashed toxic fuems everywhere. I look near the water, and I see dead fish and bone fish floating on the surface. What the heck is happening? Before I could even think about walking away from the water, an arm comes out of the ground and grabs a hold of my leg! "AAAAAHHHH!! HELP ME SOMEONE!" I yelled for dear life. I tried kicking the arm off, but to no avail. Another arm reached out of the ground, and grabbed my other leg! I yell even louder than before. I then see a running figure in the distance... it was my dog, Curag! He barked at the arms, and they went back underground. I stopped to catch some breath, and tried to process what just happened. Is it that bottle that's causing this? No way, it can't be! I run back to my house in full panic mode. "Mom! Dad!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. I looked all around the house, and couldn't find them. I go back outside, and for some reason the sun is already setting. How is this even possible? It's only 10 AM! I looked up behind my house, and I saw that creepy old guy's house. I knew he was home, as I could see the lights on in the house. Maybe he might know something about this? Me and Curag quickly ran up to his house. I knocked on the door frantically, hoping someone would answer. The door eventually opened, and it was him. He looked straight at me with a soulless look on his face. "You unleashed the curse! You unleashed the curse!" he said over and over again. "I know, I know, I'm sorry! How do I break the curse?" I yelled in a very upset voice. "Come inside, now!" said the old man in a stern voice. I walked inside, there were shelves and books everywhere. The place looked very old. The old man started to throw books off the shelve, then he stopped and looked at a particular one. It was very beat up, dusty, and had a leather texture on the front and back. "Here it is..." he said in a disgruntled voice. "Uhh... may I please know your name?" I asked politely. "My name's Dorate..." he replied back. "Wait, really? That's my name too. Huh." I shockingly replied back. "Yep, it's not a coincidence either." he said back. "What?" I asked. "I'll tell you later. But for now, we gotta get rid of this curse!" he replied back in a hurry. He flipped threw a couple of pages frantically, until he found the right one. "Here it is! You must read this note while holding the bottle!" he yelled exticed. He then looked up at me, and asked, "Say... where did you put the bottle at?" "Oh snap! I left it back at my house!" I said distressed. "Here, I'll follow you with the dog, and wait outside your house. Okay?" I nodded my head, and we busted out the door. But when we got outside, it was completely black. And in the lake, there was a ghostly green pirate ship just floating there! "Hurry up, we must go!" Yelled the old man. I quickly ran to the front porch of my house. I turned around for a brief moment, and saw zombie pirates emerging from the water. "Quick! Find the bottle!" nervously yelled the old man. I speratticly searched everywhere in the kitchen, even to go as far as to start knocking stuff over. But I managed to find the bottle under the sink. I quickly rush back outside, and the zombie pirates were fast approaching us! Curag was barking like crazy too! The old man with the same name as me read the note in the book while holding the bottle forward. The pirate zombies started to collapse, and the ghostly ship started to sink. Then all of a sudden, they all got sucked into the bottle. As soon as they did, we sealed it. The blackness and green fog goes away, and it returns to day light. "We did it, uh... Dorate!" I said to... Dorate. I looked behind me, and there were my parents! I gave them a big hug, and asked them what happened to them. They said they didn't know... everything just went black for them. Oh well, I'm just glad to have them back! I turn back to Dorate and asked him why we have the same name, because he said it wasn't a coincidence. Dorate looked at me with a smile. "Oh, don't you know? You're under a curse too! You will relive this day again soon... forever!" "I am you." Category:Curses Category:Pirates Category:Animals Category:Paranormal Category:Twist Ending